


The Missus

by MizJoely



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-12
Updated: 2014-04-12
Packaged: 2018-01-19 03:02:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1453018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizJoely/pseuds/MizJoely
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble/ficlet inspired by Sherlollyheadcanons #018 (from tumblr): "Billy works for Molly, as well as Sherlock. After being present at the slapping, he calls her "The Missus"." (via lenuca)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Missus

"How’s she doin’, then?"

Sherlock turned to give Wiggins a puzzled look. “Who?”

Wiggins popped another handful of shelled walnuts into his mouth and chewed enthusiastically before saying, “The Missus. Why ain’t she here today?” He glanced around the kitchen — he and Sherlock were currently alone, Mrs. Holmes and Mycroft having left the room for a few minutes — in a conspiratorial manner before adding, “I’m guessin’ you don’t want her involved in any o’ this skullduggery.”

He looked inordinately proud of himself — whether it was because he thought he’d properly deduced Sherlock’s motives or because he actually used the term ‘skullduggery’ correctly was unclear — as he waited for Sherlock’s response.

"The Missus," Sherlock repeated blankly. "To whom are you referring, Billy?"

The younger man gave him a cheeky grin and had the temerity to dig an elbow in Sherlock’s ribs, as if the two of them were engaged in some sort of shared secret – well, a different shared secret, at least. “That’s right, play it dumb,” he said, lowering his voice but raising the wattage of his grin. “I reckon she won’t be half pleased to find out you drugged the family on Christmas day. You think those slaps she gave you at St. Bart’s were bad, just wait’ll she finds out about this!”

Sherlock stared after him indignantly as Billy grabbed another handful of the shelled walnuts and strolled out the back door. He should have a comeback, a snappy response, a denial at the very least…but all he could think as the door closed behind Billy Wiggins was that the blasted man was right.

Molly was going to have his head for this.


End file.
